EL SECRETO DE NUESTRO AMOR
by stephenmilo08
Summary: El secreto mejor guardado por la morena durante 5 años al fin sale a la luz, G!P Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Iban en su autobús, regresando de las nacionales, en las cuales se coronaron como campeones, estaban más que felices y alegres, al llegar a Lima armarían la fiesta de fiestas que se pudiera dar en su ciudad, la harían para festejar 2 cosas: su trofeo y que les faltaba solo un mes para graduarse.

Q: no lo puedo creer San, hemos sido los campeones a nivel nacional, lo único que me pone un poco triste es que nos queda poco tiempo en la escuela

S: lo se Q, pero no te pongas triste, no tienes porque, recuerda que en un mes estarás en Inglaterra, ingresaste a una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, estarías loca si te pones triste (le dice con el ceño fruncido)

Q: lo se San, aun no me lo creo, ingresar a Oxford es lo que siempre he soñado y por lo que he luchado con tanto empeño, tienes razón no tendría por qué estar triste (lo dice soltando un suspiro) solo lo estaría si tuviera que dejar a una hermosa morena, bajita, que tiene una maravillosa voz (sonríe tristemente) pero no tendría porque, nunca le he interesado y ya se me acabo el tiempo San (le dice con un tono triste)

S: no te pongas así por la enana Q, ella se lo perdió por ciega, es que no te veía por culpa de la enorme ballena que tiene por mascota, ups perdón mejor dicho por novio

Q: ya San, no le digas así a Rachel, sabes que me molesta que te dirijas a ella con esos sobrenombres

S: hay pero que sensible me saliste jajajaja (la rubia le da una mirada de reprimenda) bueno ya, pero es la verdad ella se lo pierde, mira que deja ir a alguien que está mucho más grande que su novio ballena, tu sabes de lo que hablo (le señala su entrepierna a la rubia) y lo digo en serio, déjame decir que yo se dé muy buena fuente que lo que Finnepto tiene entre las piernas es micro jajaja, definitivamente esta ciega y se conforma con lo que sea jajajaja

Q: no hables tan alto San, quieres que todos se enteren?

S: pero si no dije nada que te delate Q, peor sería que me pare en medio del pasillo del autobús y gritara que cuentas con un mega paquete entre las piernas, dime la verdad Q, eso que tienes entre las piernas de casualidad no es una anaconda? (se lo dice en un susurro para que nadie oiga su conversación y levantando las cejas pícaramente)

Q: San! (le dice levantando un poco la voz y con las mejillas coloradas) creo que no debí contarte mi secreto (lo dice un poco enojada)

S: ya rubia no te enojes (se acerca y la abraza) además, déjame decirte, que tuviste que decírmelo porque lo pude sentir aquella vez, lo recuerdas

FLASHBACK

_Estaban en una de las tantas fiestas que puck realizaba en su casa, ya estaban algo bebidas pero les dio algo de pereza conducir hacia sus casa asi que le pidieron al chico una de las habitaciones, este les dijo que se acomodaran en una, así que se dirigieron a las escaleras y eligieron una habitación para las dos, ya que las otras habitaciones estaban ocupadas_

_S: rubia, enciende el clima, hace bastante calor aquí_

_Quinn se dirigió al buró donde se encontraba el mando, presiono el botón de encendido y nada ocurrió_

_Q: San, creo que no funciona, mejor abriré las ventanas (se dirige a abrirlas)_

_S: pues ya que, ábrelas, pero aún hay mucho calor_

_Q: hay San, que dramática eres, no hay tanto calor (le dice mientras se acomoda en la cama)_

_S: no soy dramática, eso déjaselo a la enana y no me digas que no tienes calor porque estas empezando a sudar, crees que no lo veo? (se adentra al baño y desde ahí le grita) bueno no se tu pero yo dormiré en ropa interior y así estare más fresca, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo_

_La rubia se incomoda por lo que le dice la latina, y de solo imaginar a su amiga semidesnuda hace que algo que tiene entre sus piernas se comience a despertar, no es que le guste la latina, simplemente que ella no es de piedra y su amiga es super sexy._

_La latina sale del baño y Quinn siente que se pondrá muy firme, así que aprovechando que la latina no la mira, se pone de pie y corre al baño casi empujando a San, entra y le pone seguro a la puerta_

_Q: (entra con las manos tapando su miembro semi-erecto y susurra cuando se baja el pantalón y lo ve) eres un traidor, es nuestra amiga, no tienes por qué ponerte firme, ella no es nuestro objetivo, ya sé que es morena y tiene un cuerpo de infarto, pero no es la bajita que tiene una maravillosa voz (le habla a su miembro como si le entendiera) así que ahora, duerme!_

_S: Q! que tanto haces en el baño? _

_Q: nada San, ahora salgo, necesitas utilizarlo?_

_S: no, solo preguntaba, me iré a dormir, buenas noches Q!_

_Q: buenas noches San!_

_La rubia espera un rato en el baño esperando que la latina ya se encuentre durmiendo, sale solo con su ropa interior, porque de verdad que hacía mucho calor, se mete entre las sabanas y comprueba que, efectivamente su amiga ya duerme, suspira de alivio por qué no ha descubierto su secreto, se acomoda mejor y se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo._

_Al amanecer la latina comenzaba a despertar, estiró todo su cuerpo y al hacer esto sintió en su trasero algo duro, se asustó pues, según sus recuerdos, no había estado tan borracha como para engañar a su Britt con alguno de los jugadores que estaban en la fiesta, recordó que dormía con Quinn, pero su amiga no tenía eso entre las piernas o si? se dio la vuelta en la cama y se encontró con la rubia pegada a su cuerpo y con algo bien firme entre sus piernas_

_S: oh por dios! (gritó la latina y se levantó rápidamente de la cama)_

_La rubia al oír el grito de su amiga se despertó, y olvidando que ella estaba en ropa interior, se levantó, revelándole así a la latina que su sospecha era cierta_

_Q: San que te pasa?_

_S: rubia, que es eso que tienes entre las piernas? Y no me mientas porque sabes que no soy estúpida _

_La rubia bajo la mirada y se encontró con el traidor bien firme, en ese instante se llevó las manos a su miembro para tratar de ocultarlo, se moría de la vergüenza, quería desaparecer, no podía creer que su amiga la hubiera descubierto, tantos años ocultando y ahora por un descuido la descubría, estaba en shock._

_S: Q respóndeme! (le pidió de manera dulce)_

_La rubia salió de su shock, pues el tono de voz de su amiga no denotaba ninguna pizca de decepción o repulsión, así que decidió decirle la verdad_

_Q: te diré la verdad San (agachó la mirada, suspiro con resignación y le dijo) Soy intersexual _

_La latina la miro sin comprender, "¿Que es eso?" pensó _

_S: QUE? Que carajos es eso? _

_Q: bueno para que lo entiendas, quiere decir que nací con pene _

_S: un momento, naciste con él? pero si nunca se te ha notado cuando tienes el uniforme de porrista, como lo ocultas? y por lo visto es muy grande tu amigo, creo que no es fácil que lo ocultes_

_La rubia se sonrojo por lo que le acababa de decir su amiga, era la primera vez que le decían que es grande pues nadie había visto a su pequeño amigo, bueno a su gran amigo según San_

_Q: en serio crees que esta grande? y pues sí, tienes razón es algo difícil ocultarlo, tengo que usar boxers de tallas más pequeñas para que no se note (le dice algo avergonzada)_

_S: pues no lo he visto directamente, pero la carpa que tienes ahora en los boxers es bastante considerable, dime, no te lastima utilizar boxers más pequeños? _

_Q: San, no te incomoda que... yo tenga... esto? (le pregunta señalándole su entrepierna)_

_S: mientras que no lo quieras usar conmigo no tengo porque incomodarme, además eres mi amiga, aunque si estoy un poco enojada contigo porque no confiaste en mi para decírmelo, pero respóndeme no te lastiman los boxers más pequeños? _

_Q: perdón San, pero es que entiéndeme, tenía miedo, creí que me verías como un fenómeno o un monstruo, y con respecto a tu pregunta, si me lastiman, por eso me he retirado de las porristas y he comenzado a utilizar boxers más grandes, vez? (le pregunta estirando su boxer)_

_S: ah, ahora si tiene lógica tu retirada y si lo veo, aunque para ser sincera no te veo a ti como monstruo, más bien a lo que tienes ahí (le señala su entrepierna a la rubia y le sonríe pícaramente) le digo monstruo por el tamaño, dime, en verdad solo se trata de tu pene o tienes una enorme pitón ahí? _

_La rubia queda colorada a más no poder por el comentario de su amiga _

_S: me dejas verlo? (le pregunta sensualmente)_

_Q: QUÉ?, qui...quieres ver.. verlo? (le dice algo asustada)_

_S: si que tiene de malo? Somos amigas no? (la rubia solo asiente) entonces, déjame verlo, a si confirmo mis sospechas_

_Q: que sospechas?_

_S: de que en verdad, estas muy grande jajaja, dale Q_

_La rubia traga saliva trabajosamente y le contesta _

_Q: de acuerdo San, pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie, promételo_

_S: cómo crees que le voy a contar a alguien, que falta de confianza, pero lo prometo para que estés tranquila, dale enséñamelo_

_Quinn agarra sus boxers a los lados, suspira, cierra los ojos y tira de sus boxers para bajarlos, revelando así a su gran amigo semi-erecto._

_La latina lo ve y queda sorprendida, nunca había visto un miembro de ese tamaño y eso que se había acostado con algunos jugadores de la escuela, pero ninguno se comparaba a su amiga._

_S: Wow, mis sospechas son ciertas, dios Q, eso no es un pene es una mega pitón o hay alguna serpiente más grande? ( se queda pensativa) bueno no recuerdo, el caso es que esta muuuuy grande amiga, lástima que ya no me gustan los penes, puedo tocarlo?_

_Quinn abre los ojos, completamente incrédula de lo que le pide su amiga, así que se voltea y se sube los boxers_

_Q: que te pasa San? Como que quieres tocarlo? No es juguete y aparte no soy de piedra, además, te confesaré otra cosa, yo aún no lo he hecho con nadie, no sé cómo reaccionará al contacto de otra mano, que tal y ocurre un accidente vergonzoso?_

_S: de verdad rubia? No se ha estrenado tu amigo? Y dime, eres fértil? (le pregunta incrédula y curiosa la latina)_

_Q: de verdad San, no lo he hecho con nadie, estoy esperando a alguien y si, soy fértil (de momento la rubia se sonroja y la latina lo nota)_

_S: y a quién estas esperando?_

_Q: a Rachel Berry (le dice tímidamente)_

FIN DE FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Q: ya San, no le digas así a esa parte, y si sé que tienes la razón, no debí dormir en ropa interior esa vez (le dice un poco enojada)

S: ya Q, solo bromeaba, a parte solo quería decirte que ya recordé el nombre de la serpiente más grande que existe jajaja, ya puedes elegir como quieres que le llame, mega pitón, anaconda o bigQ? decide

Q: no quiero que lo llames de ninguna forma, no se le pone nombre, no es una mascota, aunque Britt si lo creía, dios! aún recuerdo el apretón que le dio

S: jajajajajaja eso te pasó, por estar de caliente, quien te manda a excitarte cuando viste a Berry vestida como Britney Spears? Britt se preocupó por ti, pensó que te sentías mal, por eso te siguió al baño

FLASHBACK

_Una rubia de ojos color esmeralda ingresaba al baño corriendo, respiro aliviada al ver que no se encontraba nadie ahí dentro, se dirigía a uno de los cubículos para poder masturbarse y bajarse el calentón que le dio al ver a Rachel con esa ropa, pero no contaba con que otra rubia de ojos azules ingresará en ese momento_

_B: Quinnie, te encuentras bien? Porque corriste así, te sientes mal? (le preguntaba realmente preocupada)_

_La rubia más pequeña puso sus manos en la parte baja de su abdomen y se pegó a una de las paredes para poder tapar su erección, en ese instante una latina ingresaba también al baño_

_S: que ocurre, porque corrieron así las 2? _

_B: Santy, es que creo que Q se siente mal, debe estar en sus días y tiene cólicos, es que desde que llegamos se está sobando el abdomen_

_S: no Britt-Britt, más que sus días, creo que es la mega pitón que trae entre sus piernas, que se ha despertado (le decía riéndose y burlándose de Quinn)_

_B: Quinnie tiene una serpiente como mascota? porque la pone ahí, no la muerde? (preguntaba muy desconcertada) _

_La latina se puso a reír a carcajadas, mientras la de ojos esmeralda se daba la vuelta, dejando ver su erección _

_B: mira Santy! creo que su mascota quiere salir, Q suéltala, quiero ver a la serpiente, no te incomoda guardarla entre tus piernas?_

_Q: Britt, no... no... no puedo (decía avergonzada)_

_B: se enrollo en una de tus piernas? déjame ayudarte_

_Brittany se acerca a la otra rubia, estiro la mano para agarrar a lo que creía que es una serpiente, pero Quinn se da vuelta y no deja que la toque, Brittany no se da por vencida y sigue intentándolo_

_Q: no, no, no Britt, no es... (ya no puede decir nada porque siente como Brittany le había logrado apretar el miembro con todas sus fuerzas pensando que la serpiente se resistía a abandonar su escondite)_

_B: Santy! No es una serpiente, es...es... (dice sumamente sorprendida por el descubrimiento y suelta Quinn)_

_La de ojos esmeralda se tira al suelo y se mantiene boca abajo, tratando que no noten las lágrimas que salían por sus hermosos ojos, le había dolido ese apretón, más que un golpe._

_La latina al ver eso no pudo dejar de reír a carcajadas, se retorcía de la risa en el suelo y Brittany seguía sorprendida._

_Después de un rato la latina se calmó y se puso de pie, al igual que Quinn, quien se secaba las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y se sobaba el miembro para que se le pasara por completo el dolor._

_Q: Britt no es una serpiente, es mi...es mi (respiraba profundo y baja la cabeza con vergüenza) es mi pene_

_B: tu pene? Pero si eres niña, las niñas no tienen pene o sí? yo no tengo y tampoco Santy (pregunta confundida y se empieza a revisar debajo de su uniforme de porrista)_

_Q: es que soy Intersexual _

_B: y que es eso? (pregunta muy confusa)_

_Q: Britt lo que pasa es que yo nací con un pene, pero el resto de mi cuerpo es de una mujer_

_B: ah, ya entendí, eres una niña -niño_

_Q: bueno si así lo entiendes mejor, pues sí, soy una niña -niño _

_B: puedo verlo?_

_Q: tú también? (pregunta resignada a una Britt entusiasmada)_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

S: jajajajajaja ese fue un gran día

Q: JA JA (se ríe sarcásticamente) claro como no te lo hicieron a ti, dime, porque esa obsesión de querer verlo o tocarlo?

S: entiéndenos, no todos los días descubres que tu mejor amiga cuenta con algo extra y además que es el más grande que puedes ver jajajajajaja (responde con diversión)

Q: bueno ya, el caso es que mis dos mejores amigas conocen mi condición y no me rechazan, eso es lo que cuenta

S: si y también te ayudamos a que te quitaras la V card jejeje

Q: si que me acuerdo, de verdad no te lastime?

_Flasback_

_San se encontraba en casa de la rubia, era noche de chicas, pero Britt no podía asistir, además que la rubia de ojos azules ya había hablado y le había dado permiso a San, para que la morena le quitara la V card a la rubia de ojos esmeralda._

_S: hey Q! que vamos a hacer? Quieres que veamos más películas o hacemos algo mas interesante? (le decía en tono sugerente)_

_Q: a que te refieres con más interesante? (le pregunta algo asustada, pues su amiga se acerca peligrosamente a ella)_

_S: ya sabes a que me refiero Q_

_Q: San, te he dicho que estoy esperando a Rachel (dice un poco avergonzada)_

_S: Q, entiende que la enana, lo hace con Finnepto, ella ya no es virgen, para que la quieres esperar, no quiero que te enfades conmigo, pero bien sabes que ni te pela_

_Q: no me digas esas cosas San (dice enojada) yo sé que no me pela, pero…_

_S: pero nada Q, solo te lastimas tu sola, te martirizas pensando en lo que puede ser, pero tú no haces nada para que suceda algo entre la enana y tú, si sigues así, te vas a quedar sola y sin la enana esa que no te quiere y además ella se revuelca con su estúpido novio_

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, simplemente basto con la imagen de Rachel manteniendo relaciones con el idiota de Finn para que se sienta furiosa y con toda la fuerza que tiene, aventó a la latina a la cama, le comenzó a quitar su ropa con toda la rabia que tenía, dejando a la latina desnuda frente de ella y su miembro comenzó a erguirse._

_Se fue quitando su ropa también y dejo a la vista su miembro completamente erecto, la latina al verlo, se asustó, pues no había visto el miembro de su amiga en todo se esplendor, la rubia se colocó sobre la latina y dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada de su amiga, pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de la latina y esta le dijo:_

_S: Q, es muy grande, no va poder entrar en mí_

_Q: (la rubia al oír el tono de miedo en su amiga se calma) Tranquila S, me quite los boxers porque me incomodaban, no te quiero hacer daño, si no quieres hacerlo no te preocupes, ahora voy al baño (se quiso quitar de encima de la latina, pero esta rodeo su cintura con sus piernas)_

_S: solo hazlo despacio rubia, es muy grande la pitón (le decía en tono de broma, pero se sentía un poco nerviosa)_

_La rubia agarro su miembro y lo dirige a la entrada de la latina, primero frota la longitud de su miembro por los pliegues de la latina para que se lubriquen las dos, una vez lubricado su miembro, introduce la cabeza de su erección y la latina se tensa un poco_

_Q: tranquila S, no temas, lo hare despacio_

_S: Q, ya lo he hecho, no soy virgen y tú lo sabes, solo que tú tienes algo muy grande y me da un poco de temor, pero confío en ti, sé que no me lastimaras_

_La rubia continua introduciéndose en la latina con cuidado, no quiere lastimar a su amiga, una vez con su miembro completamente dentro de su amiga, espera un momento para que esta se adapte al intruso, la latina esta con los ojos cerrados y tiene una pequeña mueca de dolor, la rubia siente como las paredes de la vagina de la latina se apretaban y su amiga soltaba un pequeño gemido_

_Q: estas bien S?_

_La latina abre los ojos, suelta un suspiro, su mueca de dolor se transforma en una de placer y su respiración se vuelve descontrolada, "como puede ser que con solo la primera penetración me hizo acabar?" piensa la latina_

_S: wow…..eso…eso….estuvo (respira pausadamente para tranquilizarse) estuvo….. bien rubia_

_Q: bien? ya terminaste? Pero si no he hecho nada_

_S: créeme, que solo con sentir tu tamaño, me hizo terminar, ahora muévete, quiero otro orgasmo_

_La de ojos esmeralda le sonríe a su amiga y se comienza a balancear sobre la latina para penetrarla un poco más fuerte, por los gemidos de la latina, sabe que lo está haciendo bien, siente que su amiga está a punto de llegar otra vez_

_S: más fuerte Q….estoy cerca…no pares (pedía con dificultad) _

_La rubia se mueve más rápido y penetra a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, en este punto la rubia simplemente se deja guiar por el placer que siente al estar dentro de la vagina de alguien, da las ultimas envestidas lo más fuerte posible y se corre dentro de la latina y la rubia se desploma sobre su amiga. Después de unos minutos, la rubia ya con la respiración más controlada, se deja caer boca abajo a un lado de su amiga_

_S: vaya …..(suelta un gran suspiro) eso fue interesante… y menos mal que traje la pastilla del día siguiente_

_Fin de Flashback_

S: al día siguiente, casi no podía caminar, rubia esa vez corriste el riesgo de dejarme embarazada, te corriste dentro de mí y te juro que pensé que no tenía fin tu orgasmo, me alegra haber sido precavida y llevar mis pastillas anticonceptivas, sino créeme que hubiéramos estado en un gran lio

Q: lo se S, pero esa vez no pensé, me hiciste enojar y solo… simplemente no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos, y sé que me iba a meter en un gran problema con B si te dejaba embarazada, pero de verdad les agradezco que siempre estén para mi

S: sabes que siempre contaras con nosotras, eres como una hermana para nosotras dos

Q: gracias San (se acerca a la latina y la abraza)

B: me tengo que poner celosa? (dice en broma)

S: claro que no amor, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti (se acerca y la besa tiernamente)

Q: quien lo diría? La gran López mostrándose de lo más tierna (dice para molestar a su amiga)

S: no molestes Fabgay, no es mi culpa que Berry no se haya fijado en ti

Quinn baja la mirada, era verdad, Rachel nunca dio señas de que se sintiera atraída hacia ella

B: Santy, no seas mala, no ves que le duele (reprende a su novia) además, Quinn déjame decirte, que de verdad nunca hiciste mucho por lograr que se fije en ti

Q: bueno, es la verdad, no quise acercarme mucho a ella, porque veo, que está muy enamorada de Hudson, lo mejor era que no me metiera en medio de ellos, tal vez yo hubiera salido lastimada

S: no te pongas triste rubia, ya no vale la pena, mejor solo enfócate en Inglaterra, dentro de un mes estarás en esa grandiosa universidad estudiando leyes y conocerás a muchísima más gente y te enamoraras de una hermosa mujer que te acepte tal cual eres y tendrás muchos hijos

Q: tienes razón San, ya tengo todo listo para irme, solo tengo que esperar que pase este mes y adiós Lima, Ohio y hola Oxford (grito entusiasmada)

El grito de la rubia hizo que sus compañeros voltearan a verla y fue Mercedes la primera en preguntar

M: te vas a Oxford rubia?

Q: eh...si Mercedes, logre ingresar a esa universidad (dice tímidamente pues todos la observaban)

WS: Wow, Quinn no nos habías dicho a qué universidad habías ingresado, me alegro mucho por ti, que estudiaras?

Q: eh...pues elegí leyes

SS: muchas felicidades mini Sue, me haces recordar a mi cuando tenía tu edad, luchando por lo que quería, pero desgraciadamente no logre todo lo que me propuse, espero que no haya nada que te haga desistir de esta gran elección que has hecho, te mereces salir de este pueblucho y comerte el mundo (se acerca y le regala un abrazo)

Quinn disimuladamente desvío su mirada hacia la pequeña diva, esta tenía un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, le pareció extraño, _"¿será que se haya peleado con Finnepto?"_ pensó la rubia, en ese momento tomo la decisión más importante de su vida, así que se deshizo del abrazo lentamente, volvió su mirada a Sue y le respondió.

Q: créame Coach, no hay nada ni nadie que me haga desistir de mi decisión, he luchado mucho por eso, de verdad nunca dejaría escapar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo (asegura firmemente)

Así es, había decidido que ni siquiera la diva haría que dejará esa oportunidad de oro que tenía, por lo tanto decidió olvidar a Rachel, la diva estaba con su gran amor y aunque Finnepto no le agradará, sabía que la diva estaba en buenas manos.

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron para felicitarla, volvieron a sus asientos y a sus asuntos.


	3. Chapter 3

No muy lejos de la rubia, se encontraba una pequeña morena que se había quedado muy pensativa y muy triste después de la noticia, _"no entiendo, ella me había dicho que iría a Yale, que le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? Si se va a Oxford nunca volveré a verla, debo tratar de acercarme más a ella, sé que ya somos amigas, pero yo quiero algo más que eso y con ella al otro lado del mundo ya no podré, si hubiera ingresado a Yale, sería más fácil, yo hubiera terminado con Finn y le hubiera pedido una oportunidad"_, esos eran sus pensamientos de la diva en esos momentos.

F: Rachel, RACHEL!

R: porque me gritas Finn? pudiste lastimarme el oído y sabes que es muy necesario que este en buen estado mi sentido de audición, espero que estés consciente de que si llega a verse afectado será solamente tu culpa (le reclama muy enojada)

F: es que estabas como ida, no reaccionabas y no me hacías caso

R: que decías? (pregunta con poco interés y enojada)

F: te preguntaba que cuando iríamos a Nueva York, para escoger el departamento donde vamos a vivir?

R: me hablas en serio? Dime a que universidad has entrado ahí en Nueva York? no me has querido decir a cual entraste

F: de acuerdo, te diré la verdad, no entre a ninguna universidad, pero iré contigo y trabajaré limpiando piscinas o ya se, tu podrías venir conmigo a L.A y ahí nos encontraríamos a Puck, ahí nos casaremos y ahí crearemos nuestro hogar, tu podrías trabajar en uno de los centros comerciales o... (no pudo terminar de hablar por que la diva lo interrumpió)

R: que estupideces dices? yo al único lugar al que me iré es a Nueva York, jamás dejaré pasar mi oportunidad de haber ingresado a NYADA y menos por ti, y te advertí que si volvías a mencionar la estúpida idea de irnos a L.A, terminaríamos definitivamente, así que hemos terminado Finn Hudson (le gritaba muy enojada la diva, se había irritado mucho por la noticia de Quinn, sumándole que ya estaba harta de que Finn siempre sacará el tema de irse a vivir a Los Ángeles, así que desquitó con el toda su frustración y explotó)

Ya habían llegado a Lima, y eran los únicos que quedaban dentro del autobús, así que la pequeña diva tomo su equipaje de mano y bajo apresuradamente del autobús, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a su recién ex-novio.

Una rubia de ojos azules había visto y escuchado lo ocurrido con la recién ex-pareja, se le ocurrió un plan, así que decide llevarlo acabó justo cuando ve a la diva ir a la parte trasera del autobús a recoger su equipaje

B: Rachel, Espera! (se acercó corriendo)

R: que sucede Britt? (pregunta extrañada)

B: irás a la fiesta que dará Puck mañana en la noche?

R: claro! no podría perdérmela, es la celebración por que obtuvimos el primer lugar en las nacionales Britt, como crees que faltaría?

B: genial... ( se queda pensando) oye Rachel, con quien iras a la fiesta? Mira sé que no debo escuchar conversaciones ajenas y te juro que no lo hice a propósito, es que deje un peluche que le compre a Lord T y por eso volví al autobús y escuche que...

R: no te preocupes Britt, ya sé a qué te refieres

B: te encuentras bien con eso?

R: la verdad, es que si, esa relación ya se estaba volviendo insostenible, él quiere que yo me vaya con él a L.A y siempre salía con lo mismo, hace una semana le da un ultimátum, si volvía a mencionar el tema de L.A terminaríamos, así que eso fue lo que ocurrió, él se lo busco y contestando a tu pregunta, pues como ahora ya no estoy con él, creo que iré sola a la fiesta (dice sonriéndole)

B: que mal y dime, ahora quien te llevará a tu casa? van a venir tus papás?

R: pues creo que me toca ir caminando

B: quieres que te llevemos? (pregunta indicándole el auto donde la esperan Quinn y Santana)

R: crees que estén de acuerdo en llevarme a casa?

B: claro que si vamos (toma su mano y la arrastra para ir al auto de Quinn)

Mientras tanto en el auto de la rubia, ella y Santana esperan a Brittany que fue en busca del peluche que había comprado para su gato

S: fue excelente tu idea de dejar tu auto aquí, así no tenemos que esperar a que vengan por nosotras

Q: si lo se jaja, oye San, ya tardo mucho Britt, ve a ver porque tarda tanto, ya me quiero ir, estoy muy cansada, quiero llegar a casa, dormir hasta mañana y levantarme solo para ir a la fiesta

S: lo se Q, igual yo (en ese momento voltea a ver el espejo retrovisor y ve a Britt arrastrando a Rachel hasta el auto) creo que B te tiene una sorpresa Q

Q: qué? Cual sorpresa? (le pregunta a la latina y esta solo le indica que vea por el espejo y se da cuenta a lo que se refería su amiga y susurra) Rachel

Tanto Quinn como Santana, se bajan rápidamente del auto.

B: Quinnie, podemos llevar a Rachel a su casa?

Q: eh...claro Britt (duda mirando alrededor, y no encuentra a Finn, "¿se habrá ido sin Rachel? "pensó, la diva se da cuenta de lo que hace y le responde)

R: ya se fue Quinn, no sé qué tenía que hacer

Q: de acuerdo, pues suban, vámonos ya (se acerca a la morena) te ayudo a meter tu equipaje a la cajuela

R: no es necesario Quinn, solo podrías abrirla para yo poder meter la maleta?

La rubia abre la cajuela, pero no deja que sea la diva quien meta la maleta, casi casi se la arrebata y ella termina metiendo el equipaje.

R: que terca eres Quinn, yo podía cargarla y meterla

Q: bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, así que entra al auto, acomódate y ahora te llevo a tu casa (le dice sonriente)

La diva le devuelve la sonrisa y entra al auto.

B: Rach, quieres ir con nosotras a la fiesta de mañana?

R: eh...pues no lo sé Britt, no sé si San y Quinn estén de acuerdo (dice esperando una respuesta de las chicas)

S: pues por mí no hay problema Berry, tu que dices Q?

Q: claro, no hay ningún problema (dice extraña)

B: ves, Rach, pasaremos por ti a las 8 te parece bien?

R: de acuerdo, está bien a esa hora Britt y gracias por aceptar llevarme (agradece viendo a las demás) le había comentado a Britt que lo más probable era que fuera sola, pero es mejor ir con compañía

Q: sola? No vas a ir con Finn? (pregunta intrigada y la mira por el retrovisor, ve que la diva baja la mirada y entonces Britt le responde)

B: Quinnie, me puedes llevar primero a mi casa, no están mis papás y quiero...

S: apresúrate Q, no ves que Britt tiene sueño? yo me voy a quedar con ella, ya sabes, para cuidarla ya que no están sus padres (le dice muy apresuradamente)

La rubia solo las ve de forma sospechosa, pero acepta, así que 15 min después, estaciona su auto frente a la casa de la bailarina, y la latina toma la mano de su novia, abre la cajuela, saca el equipaje de las 2 y la arrastra apresuradamente hacia dentro de la casa.

R: vaya, creo que están algo urgidas jajaja (dice en tono divertido y sonriendo)

Q: si eso parece (dice devolviéndole la sonrisa) bueno, ahora la llevo a su casa señorita Berry

R: de acuerdo señorita Fabray (le sigue la corriente)

La rubia conduce hasta la casa de la morena, pero antes de que esta salga del auto, la detiene

Q: Rachel, te puedo preguntar algo?

R: claro Quinn, dime

Q: porque ibas a ir a la fiesta sola? ocurre algo?

R: eh...verás...pues (dudaba si decirle o no)

Q: si no quieres contarme, no hay problema (decía para que no se sintiera presionada si no quería decirle)

R: no te preocupes, lo que sucede es que termine con Finn, ya no soportaba que a cada ocasión que tenía me tratara de convencer para irnos a L.A

Q: no quería ir contigo a Nueva York?

R: pues él decía que sí, pero él no ingresó a ninguna universidad, iba a estar todo el día sin hacer nada y de seguro que siempre me estaría tratando de convencer de que nos fuéramos a L.A y no podría aguantar eso.

Q: no ingreso a ninguna universidad? que mal

R: bueno eso ya no importa, ahora ya forma parte del pasado, mejor dime, como es que decidiste irte a estudiar a Oxford?

Q: pues, es una beca que mi padre me consiguió, siempre supo que era mi sueño ingresar a Oxford y ahora quiere hacer algo por mí, quiere que lo perdone por todos estos años de abandono, me creo una cuenta muy buena para que yo pueda vivir en Inglaterra.

R: mira que bien, tantos años lejos de ti y quiere que con eso lo perdones (dice irónica)

Q: es mi padre Rachel, así que, por favor no hables de esa forma de él, sé que se equivocó, pero ha reconocido su error y quiere mi perdón, yo no soy nadie para impedirle que se vuelva a acercar a mi (le dice algo irritada y fija su mirar al frente)

R: (ve que se enoja la rubia y un sentimiento de culpa la invade, así que toma su mano y se disculpa) Quinn, perdóname, sé que no debí decir nada de tu padre, pero me dolió verte sufrir por su ausencia, eres muy importante para mi Quinn por eso no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar (dice acariciando la mano de la rubia)

Q: gracias Rach, tú también eres muy importante para mí, y descuida, mi papá regreso con las mejores intenciones, se ha vuelto muy cariñoso conmigo y con mi mamá (le regala una sonrisa y le devuelve la caricia en la mano)

R: me alegro entonces Q… bueno, pues es hora que entre a mi casa, mis padres deben estar ya esperándome (se acerca a la rubia y besa su mejilla, después abre la puerta del auto)

Q: de acuerdo, déjame te ayudo con tu equipaje (se baja del auto, abre la cajuela y saca la maleta de la diva)

R: gracias Quinn, nos vemos mañana (se acerca y deposita otro beso en la mejilla de la rubia)

Q: nos vemos mañana Rach, a las 8 vengo por ti (le dice con las mejillas coloradas)

La diva ya caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa, así que solo asiente con la cabeza y cuando llega a la puerta se despide de la rubia con un gesto de su mano diciendo adiós.

La rubia sube de nuevo a su auto y se dirige a su casa, apenas llega a su casa se dirige a su cuarto, sin acomodar su ropa de la maleta en su closet, simplemente se cambia la ropa y duerme.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, al medio día, una rubia de ojos esmeralda apenas va despertando, se dirige al baño, toma una ducha y baja a la cocina y se encuentra con sus padres

Q: Mamá! (se acerca a su madre y la abraza)

JF: oh! Quinnie, muchas felicidades, yo sabia que iban a ganar esa competencia

RF: (se pone de pie de su asiento y se dirige a su hija y la abraza) Felicidades mi pequeña, eres una campeona, eres igualita que tu padre

Q: gracias Papá

JF: que harás en la tarde hija?

Q: pues en la tarde nada, en la noche tengo una fiesta en casa de Puck, para celebrar nuestro triunfo

RF: quienes irán a la fiesta hija?

Q: pues todos los chicos del club, porque papá?

RF: también ira, esta muchachita que te gusta, como se llama (dice tratando de acordarse)

JF: Rachel, la hija de los Berry, querido

RF: ándale esa niña, va a la fiesta?

Q: si papá, ella es la capitana del equipo, ya te lo tengo dicho

Los padres de la rubia estaban enterados de que a su hija le gusta la pequeña de los Berry, pero que no podía estar con ella, porque el chico Hudson era el novio de la pequeña diva

RF: cuando le pedirás que sea tu novia, llevas bastante tiempo babeando por ella, mi hija

Q: ella tiene novio papá

RF: y eso que tiene que ver? Tu eres una Fabray, a nosotros nadie se nos resiste hija, bájale la novia a Hudson, tú te la mereces más que él, además que tienes mejores genes que él, me imagino si un día tienes un hijo con esa muchachita, será completamente hermoso, pero para eso aún hay mucho tiempo, verdad querida?

JF: que dijiste? Que nadie se les resiste? Permíteme reír, te tengo que recordar cuantas veces te rechace? Y si aún falta mucho para que mi Quinnie me convierta de abuela, ahora estoy muy joven (dice y se acerca a su hija, que agacha la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada por las cosas que dicen sus padres)

RF: querida no digas eso delante de nuestra hija

Q: bueno dejen de decir tonterías, Rachel es novia de Hudson y yo respeto eso, si ella es feliz, entonces yo lo soy por ella, así que si me permiten, solo quiero algo de comer y después descansar un poco, ya en la tarde me iré preparando para ir a la fiesta

Les dice completamente seria a sus padres, pero ignoran esto y la siguen picando con el tema

RF: entonces lleva condones mi hija, no quiero ser abuelo todavía, ya sabes que sin globito no hay fiesta

Q: PAPÁ! (Grita muy sonrojada)

RF: qué? Es la verdad, puedes embarazar a cualquier muchacha mi hija (dice muy orgullo)

Q: ya lo se papá, pero no voy a hacer nada de eso

RF: pero por si las dudas….(se aleja de su hija, busca en un cajón que hay en la vitrina de la sala y saca una caja) toma hija, son extra grandes, creo que son de tu tamaño

Q: pero…. Papá, no los necesito, no voy a hacer eso, solo voy a una fiesta con mis amigos (se da la vuelta, se va a su habitación y no sale de ahí, sino hasta las 7 de la noche que comienza a arreglarse para la fiesta)

Eran 7:45 pm y ya se dirigía a casa de Rachel, sabe que a la diva no le gusta la impuntualidad, en exactamente 15 min llega a la casa de la diva, le manda un mensaje a la morena para que salga

**Estoy en la puerta de tu casa.-Q**

**Ahora bajo Q, no quieres pasar?.-R**

**No aquí estoy bien, apresúrate.-Q**

La morena sale de su casa, con un vestido pegado a su cuerpo, era algo corto y dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, la rubia se quedó embobada viendo a la morena, sintiendo que su amiguito se quería despertar, se puso muy nerviosa y cruzo las piernas, tratando de contener su erección, la morena llego a la puerta del co-piloto y se subió al auto

R: hola Q (se acerca para depositar un beso en su mejilla) Q estas bien? (pregunta pues la rubia no responde)

La rubia sale de su ensoñación y se controla lo más que puede, para que su amiguito no haga aparición.

Q: eh! si, si, estoy bien y tu?

R: si, estoy bien Quinn, segura que estas bien Q? te veo muy nerviosa

Q: si Rach, vamos por S y por Britt

La rubia pasa por sus amigas y se dirigen a la fiesta, ya en la fiesta las cuatro, se sientan en los sillones de la sala y comienzan a conversar con sus amigos del club.

bueno pues dejo este capi, cortito pero es necesario para la historia jeje

gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos en la proxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de varias cervezas consumidas, Quinn y Rachel ya se encontraban bastante bebidas, la rubia no se despegaba de la morena y a la diva le encantaba que la rubia este tan pendiente de ella, estaban en la sala, con la morena sentada al lado de la rubia, cuando un muy bebido Finn se les acercó.

F: Rachel, tenemos que hablar (sujeto muy fuerte el brazo de la diva)

R: Finn suéltame me lastimas el brazo (trata de zafarse del agarre)

Q; que te pasa imbécil? suéltala, no ves que le lastimas el brazo (se acerca para ayudar a la diva)

F: tú no te metas Fabray, esto es entre mi novia y yo (y le da un fuerte empujón a la rubia)

Q: que te pasa estúpido? crees que te tengo miedo porque estés más alto que yo? (y la rubia le suelta un puñetazo que va directo a la cara del estúpido de Hudson, que lo manda directo al suelo)

R: Quinn, no, por favor, no pelees (se mete entre los dos)

En ese momento Finnepto se pone de pie y empuja a la diva, se va contra la rubia y le da un golpe en la cara pero la rubia lo golpea de nuevo pero en otra zona más dolorosa que ella bien sabe que duele y mucho

Q: no vuelvas a molestar a Rachel, ella ya no es tu novia, así que olvídala (da media vuelta y se dirige al baño, para limpiarse la cara pues sentía correr la sangre por su labio y su nariz)

Debido a ese percance a las dos se les baja los grados de alcohol y logran actuar conscientemente por lo que Rachel sale detrás de la rubia y entra con esta al baño

R: Quinn

Q: te encuentras bien?

R: si Quinn, gracias por defenderme pero, no me gusta que resuelvas las cosas a golpes, mira cómo te dejo la cara el salvaje ese

Q: no te preocupes, lo haría mil vez solo por defenderte (le dice de manera dulce)

R: eres la persona más dulce que he conocido Quinn, eres inteligente, hermosa, pero sobre todo, una persona con un corazón de oro, que lucha por lo que quiere o por si algo no le parece, luchas hasta lograr que sea como debe de ser, eres maravillosa (estira su brazo y con su mano acaricia la mejilla de la rubia, Quinn cierra los ojos al contacto y se entrega a esa caricia que le proporciona la chica de sus sueños)

Q: no hay nadie más hermosa que tu Rach, eres preciosa, como un ángel, con tu bondad, ese gran corazón que no guarda rencor hacia nadie, tu sencillez, tu hermosa voz, eres perfecta Rachel, te mereces a alguien mejor que Hudson, todos los que vivimos en lima, no somos dignos de ti, espero que cuando estés en nueva york, conozcas a alguien que sea el ser más digno de ti, porque te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor.

R: y si te digo, que la persona que es digna de mí, es de lima, que va en el mismo instituto, que es la personas más hermosa que conozco, es muy dulce, que me acaba de defender de un baboso y ahora está frente a mí?

La rubia no se esperaba esa respuesta, se encontraba bastante sorprendida en ese momento, y tampoco fue consiente de como la diva se acerca a su rostro, en ese momento despertó de su letargo y la detuvo

Q: Rach (le dijo tomando algo de distancia, algo que no se esperaba la diva)

R: que pasa Quinn, no te gusto? (pregunto con la confusión muy marcada en su rostro)

Q: no es nada de eso Rach, de hecho a mí me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que te tengo que decir y espero que no me veas con repulsión después de que te diga de lo que se trata, por favor (le pidió con suplica y temor)

R: porque no me dijiste que te gusto Quinn, no se notaba que a mí también me gustas? (le dice en forma de reproche) que es eso que me quieres decir? porque tendría que verte con repulsión? te juro que sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir jamás te podría mirar de esa manera(se acerca y le acaricia el rostro, demostrándole a la rubia que habla en serio, la rubia da un suspiro largo, pone sus manos sobre las de la diva que se encuentran acariciando su rostro y le dice)

Q: es que...veras Rach...es que yo...

R: vamos Quinn, dímelo, que sucede? (continua acariciando el rostro de la rubia)

Q: veras Rach, yo...yo...yo soy intersexual (en ese momento las manos de la morena dejan de acariciar el rostro de la rubia, pero no se aleja y se mantiene en silencio por unos minutos) dime algo por favor (la mira con suplica, y con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, la diva, sale de su sorpresa al escuchar la súplica de la rubia)

R: tienes un...

Q: si (le dice algo avergonzada) nací con el

R: pero, nunca se te ha notado (dice con algo de confusión)

Q: lo sé, siempre trate de que nunca se notara (dice con timidez)

R: pues, tienes un don muy hermoso, aunque aún no lo haya visto (dice con algo de humor)

Q: no te incomoda que sea así? (pregunta ignorando la pequeña broma de la diva)


	6. Chapter 6

R: ya te dije lo que pienso, eres un ser aún más especial de lo que ya eras, gracias por decirme y confiar en mi (y retoma las carias en el rostro de la rubia y esta cierra los ojos por el contacto) ahora, mi hermosa rubia, me has dicho que yo te gusto desde hace mucho y a mí también me gustas, no sabes cuánto me gustas Quinn, pero no quiero tener nada con nadie ahora, dentro de un mes tomaremos caminos distintos y no quiero que alguna de las dos se plantee renunciar a sus sueños, pero como ya sabemos que nos gustamos mutuamente, te propongo que disfrutemos de este mes que nos queda juntas, pero sabiendo que tenemos un tiempo límite, dime que te parece, estás de acuerdo? (le pregunto con algo de súplica, porque ella quería tenerla aunque sea ese mes, no quería que la rubia se planteara rechazar sus sueños aunque le doliera en el alma dejarla ir)

Q: es lo que quieres? (le pregunto con tristeza, pues pensó que al ser conscientes de la atracción que sentían mutuamente, la diva le pediría que vaya con ella a nueva york)

R: es lo que más deseo y después de ese mes, nos despediremos con una sonrisa que ninguna de las dos olvidara y comenzaremos a forjar nuestros sueños por el camino que hemos elegido (decía con resignación muy bien camuflada con una sonrisa)

Q: de acuerdo Rachel, será como tú quieras (dice con tristeza camuflada con una sonrisa de medio lado)

R: de acuerdo, ya que están bien puestos los puntos (dice acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de la rubia) voy a hacer algo que siempre he querido y deseado, desde que me di cuenta de que me gustas

Sin más la diva rozo los labios de la rubia con delicadeza, entregándole un beso donde le estaba manifestando sus verdaderos sentimientos, el beso fue escalando de temperatura y ya se besaban con deseo y pasión, la rubia que para ese entonces ya tenía las manos en la cintura de la diva, dejo que sus manos viajaran más al sur, para poder acariciar el firme trasero de la morena, le acaricio los glúteos por encima del pantalón y la diva emitió un gemido que hizo que la ojiverde se excitara más y terminara con su miembro completamente erecto, la diva se separó un poco de la rubia al sentir la enorme erección que golpeaba en su pelvis

R: creo que tenemos que ir a una habitación, no crees? (pedía completamente excitada, después de sentir la erección de la rubia)

Q: quieres que lo hagamos? (pregunto algo confundida y sumamente excitada)

R: si, Quinn, pero no quiero hacerlo en un baño, vamos a alguna de las habitaciones, te deseo Quinn, te deseo mucho (decía con la voz consumida por la excitación)

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones que había en la planta alta, después de ingresar la diva le pasa seguro a la puerta pues no quiere que las interrumpan

Q: espera Rach, no traje condones (le dice algo avergonzada por no ser precavida)

R: no te preocupes Quinn, he estado tomando la píldora, desde que estuve con... (No continua cuando ve a la rubia cerrar sus ojos cuando iba a mencionar a Hudson) desde hace tiempo (se acerca y la vuelve a besar) te deseo mucho Quinn, quiero ser tuya, hazme el amor

Se vuelven a besar y la diva comienza a desvestir a la rubia y viceversa, una vez en ropa interior, la diva observa la enorme erección que tiene su compañera, y por un momento tiene dudas, había tenido sexo con Hudson, pero el tamaño del miembro de este no se comparaba con el miembro de la rubia, la rubia era enorme y le daba temor no poder recibirla en su interior

Q: no te asustes Rach, lo hare despacio (decía la rubia mientras terminaba de desvestir a la diva y la dirigía a la cama)

R: confio en ti Quinn, solo que eres bastante grande, y me da algo de miedo, porque mi ex, no tenía ese tamaño, aparte que las dos veces que lo hicimos, nunca terminó la penetración y eyaculaba muy pronto, creo que aún estoy muy estrecha (le explicaba su pequeño miedo)

Q: pues, aunque no quería escuchar las grandes hazañas de tu ex, te prometo que lo hare despacio, no te voy a lastimar, si te sientes incomoda dímelo

La rubia termino de desvestirse, se quitó los bóxers y revelo su erección, la morena abrió enormemente los ojos cuando vio el miembro completamente erecto y grueso

R: Quinn, no vas a caber en mí

La rubia se colocó sobre la morena y la beso con mucha ternura y cariño

Q: lo hare despacio Rach, tranquila, jamás te lastimaría

Selló esa promesa con un beso hambriento, lleno de pasión y deseo, un beso donde se demostraban cuanto deseaban que aquel acto sea consumado, beso en el cual se entregaban las más dulces caricias en el cuerpo, la rubia deslizó su mano al centro de la diva, comenzó a estimular su clítoris para que se lubrique con sus fluidos su entrada, la diva soltaba gemidos descontrolados y decía el nombre de la rubia en voz alta, y gemía mas cuando la rubia lamia sus pechos y mordía levemente sus pezones para excitarla más, primero atacaba el seno derecho, lo chupaba, lamia, mordía y después pasaba al izquierdo, repitiendo las mismas acciones

R: oh Quinn, mmm (gemía ante los estímulos en su clítoris)

La rubia siguió estimulándola por unos 10 min más hasta que la diva se corrió duramente en su mano y gritaba su nombre

R: oh dios, QUINN! (grito cuando se corrió)

Quinn retiro su mano y con la otra le acaricio el rostro a la diva, le cubrió el rostro con besos, le besaba los labios, las mejillas, le besaba el cuello, esperando que su respiración se calmara, para poder continuar.

Q: estas bien? (pregunta y la sigue llenando de besos)

R: uff…..si…eso fue…..wow…..no puedo…no puedo ni hablar (decía con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados, pues aún no se recuperaba del todo)

Q: y eso que aún no pruebas a LittleQ (susurra cuando le succiona el lóbulo de su oreja)

La diva abre lentamente sus ojos y ve los hermosos ojos de la rubia, observándola atentamente

R: muero por probarlo ya (dice mordiéndose el labio inferior por la excitación que le causaron esas palabras que le dijo la ojiverde y la toma de la nuca, regalándole un beso lleno de deseo)

La rubia agarra su miembro y lo lubrica con los flujos de la vagina de la diva, recorre toda la abertura de arriba abajo, para excitarla más y jugar con ella

R: vamos Q, ya hazme el amor, por favor (dice con un toque de súplica y lujuria en su voz y la vuelve a besar)

La rubia comienza a introducir la cabeza de su miembro en la estrecha abertura de la diva sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la morena, después la diva rodea la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso a la rubia, aunque se remueve un poco incomoda por la penetración, y en su rostro se refleja una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando la rubia continua introduciéndose en ella, la rubia mira su rostro y se detiene

Q: estas bien? (pregunta jadeando) quieres que me detenga?

R: estoy más que bien Quinn, no te detengas, no te atrevas a dejarme a medias Fabray (dice a modo de amenaza pero con una pizca de broma, y entonces desciende sus manos que estaban en la espalda de la rubia hacia el trasero pálido y firme de la ojiverde donde lo presiona más hacia su cuerpo para que la rubia termine de penetrarla)

Q: joder Rach! Estas muy estrecha

R: oh Quinn, ahh!

La rubia por fin termina de introducirse completamente en la diva y se detiene para que Rachel se acostumbre a su tamaño

R: ahmm, estas tan dentro de mí, amor (dice inconscientemente cuando la rubia la tiene llena de ella) muévete, cariño (eleva su rostro para besar a la chica de sus sueños)

La rubia comienza un vaivén suave para no lastimar a la diva, pero esta la incita a que vaya más rápido, apretando el trasero de la rubia con sus manos, pasan varios minutos donde la rubia continua penetrando a la morena a una velocidad medida, la diva pide más, pues siente que está por llegar muy pronto, clava sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia cuando esta aumenta la velocidad de sus penetraciones y le regala un beso lleno de deseo

R: estoy…Quinn uhmmm…dios, sigue…..más, más…..mmmmm…estoy cerca amor (susurra entre gemidos en el oído de la rubia)

La ojiverde al escuchar los gemidos de la diva se excita más y la penetra con más energía, más duro y al hacer esto siente que empuja su propio orgasmo al abismo, pero no quiere correrse antes que su amada, continua envistiéndola y siente como la diva llega a su orgasmo, apretando los músculos de su vagina alrededor de su miembro, esto provoca que la rubia eyacule en el interior de la morena casi al mismo tiempo que esta llega y las dos gritan su nombre al unísono

R: QUINN!

Q: RACHEL!

La rubia permanece en el interior de la diva por unos minutos más mientras le sigue regalando besos en el rostro y en el cuello, donde ya había dejado una marca bastante llamativa, y esperando que su respiración se normalice, siente que su miembro se comienza a quedar flácido y decide salir de la pequeña morena, recostándose al lado de esta y estrechándola entre sus brazos, ubicando a la diva sobre su pecho para que descanse y recupere el ritmo de su respiración

R: wow, eso fue ….(dice aun con la respiración agitada y con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios)

Q: INCREIBLE! (dice en voz alta, haciendo que la diva suelte una pequeña carcajada)

R: sabes? es la primera vez que tengo un orgasmo como este, me hiciste ver las estrellas y todas las constelaciones del espacio, además, creo que no podre caminar jejeje (dice y se acomoda sobre el pecho de la ojiverde con sus manos apoyadas en este, para poder verla a la cara)

Q: tu igual las viste, creo que fuimos al mismo lugar jejeje (dice con una sonrisa boba de enamorada)

Rachel se impulsa con sus manos y atrapa los labios de la rubia, la besa con todo el amor que siente por esa ojiverde que le ha robado el aliento, le regala besos por todo su rostro, después comienza a mordisquearle la mandíbula y después el cuello, esto hace que la rubia se comience a excitar de nueva cuenta, la diva continua con su labor de seguir besando a Quinn y comienza a friccionarse sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, provocando que el miembro de esta vuelva a quedar erecto, listo para otro encuentro, la pequeña morena siente la erección golpeando por entre sus piernas, entonces abre más sus piernas para poder montar a la rubia

Q: lo quieres otra vez Rach? (pregunta con la voz tomada por la excitación y agarrando la pequeña cintura de la diva para guiarla a su miembro que ya se encontraba bien erecto y de nuevo comienza a introducirse en el apretado conducto de la diva)

Así continúan toda la noche y durante las semanas que siguieron a ese día, siguen haciendo lo mismo casi a diario, después de salir de la escuela se iban a la casa de alguna de las dos para seguir teniendo sus encuentros amorosos.


	7. Chapter 7

Tres días antes de la inminente despedida entre ambas la morena comienza a sentir náuseas y por las mañanas, desde la semana anterior justo cuando se levanta tiene que correr al baño para volver el estómago, pero ese día en especial la diva ya tiene sus sospechas de lo que le podría estar ocurriendo, por lo que decide ir a comprarse una prueba casera, se preparó para su rutina diaria de salir a correr y aprovecharía esa salida para comprar su prueba sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Con la prueba escondida en uno de sus bolsillos de sus shorts, ingresa a su casa y sube rápidamente a su habitación para salir de dudas de una vez.

R: positivo (dice en un susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios)

No se lo podía creer, había ocurrido lo que más deseaba, tenía miedo pero a la vez estaba llena de alegría, si la prueba no fallaba y era acertada, tendría un hijo de su amada rubia, un hijo engendrado a base de amor, pero algo se le vino a la mente, "_Quinn se va dentro de tres días a Europa y yo a Nueva York, además habíamos acordado que solo sería por un mes esto que teníamos, no puedo decirle que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, aunque me duela, tengo que dejar que vaya por su sueño, no quiero ser egoísta y atarla a mí, será lo mejor, pero primero tengo que confirmarlo con un doctor" _

Con su decisión tomada, se dirigió a su baño, se ducho, se arregló y salió rumbo al hospital, una vez ahí pidió turno en el ginecólogo. Mientras esperaba su turno le avisa a la rubia que ese día no se podrían ver, alegando que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para su viaje.

E: Rachel Berry! (llamaba desde la sala de consulta)

R: soy yo (se dirigía a la sala donde la enfermera le indicaba)

DR: Buenos días Señorita Berry, soy el doctor McMahon, en que puedo ayudarle? (saludaba cordialmente a la morena apenas la vio entrar a la sala y le indico una silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio para que la pequeña diva tome asiento)

R: Buenos días Doctor, vera, necesito que me realice una prueba de embarazo y de ser posible que los resultados puedan estar para hoy, se puede Doctor? (decía la morena viendo directamente a los ojos del Doctor sin una pizca de duda ni temor en su petición)

DR: de acuerdo señorita, solo que los resultados demoran unas 2 horas, está de acuerdo con eso?

R: claro Doctor, me quedare a esperar los resultados.

DR: muy bien, entonces por favor tome asiento en la camilla para que pueda tomar una muestra de su sangre y mandarla al laboratorio para que se realice el análisis.

El Doctor toma la muestra, con el tubito de sangre en sus manos llama a la enfermera y la manda al laboratorio para la prueba de embarazo. Pasadas las 2 horas la morena ingresa nuevamente en la sala de consulta.

DR: muy bien Señorita Berry, aquí tengo sus resultados (le muestra un sobre amarillo que contiene los resultados)

R: de acuerdo Doctor, dígame cuales fueron los resultados, por favor.

El Doctor abre el sobre y saca la hoja de la prueba

DR: Señorita Berry, muchas felicidades, usted será Madre (le confirma con una sonrisa el Doctor a la diva)

Rachel al escuchar la confirmación no puede reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad, "_es real, voy a tener un hijo de Quinn, un hijo del amor de mi vida" _se dice a sí misma la morena.

La diva sale del hospital con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz, era una noticia que deseaba pero al mismo tiempo no la esperaba, era un sentimiento completamente contradictorio, de lo que estaba segura era que estaba feliz y que a ese bebé lo llenaría de amor, aunque ella lo tuviera y lo creciera sola, no iba a atar a la rubia, Quinn tenía que cumplir su sueño, al igual que ella misma cumpliría los suyos.

Apenas llego a su hogar, se dirigió a su habitación, descanso un rato, después bajo a la cocina para hacer la cena y en esta darles la noticia a sus Padres, iba necesitar toda su ayuda en esta aventura que emprendería, la aventura de ser Mamá, aun no podía creérselo, termino justo a tiempo, cuando sus papás iban entrando a su hogar.

H: wow, mi amor, mira, nuestra princesa nos hizo la cena (le decía a su esposo que venía tras de él)

R: Papis! (se acerca a abrazar a cada uno y les regala un beso) siéntense, ya está lista la cena.

La cena pasa entre charlas y algunas bromas, la morena da un suspiro y se prepara para decirles a sus Padres lo que ocurre.

R: Papás, les tengo que dar una noticia (dice en un tono serio)

L: dinos mi amor (dice cuando ve el rostro de su hija y se da cuenta que lo que les tiene que decir es muy importante)

R: verán, antes que me digan algo, necesito que me escuchen y no me interrumpan, necesito que me dejen hablar sin interrupción alguna, por favor (los mira con suplica)

H: de acuerdo.

R: muy bien (tomo aire y prosiguió) estoy embarazada (levanta su mano para detener a sus padres que querían decir algo) déjenme continuar por favor (los hombres guardan silencio y dejan que su hija continúe) estoy embarazada, este bebé que espero es de Quinn, ella es intersexual, hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales durante este mes pero no utilizábamos protección porque yo estaba tomando la pastilla desde que estuve con Hudson, para ser sincera, mi embarazo es una sorpresa, aunque lo deseaba con todo mi corazón porque yo estoy enamorada de esa rubia, es sorpresa, porque les repito, que yo estaba tomando mis pastillas pero creo que me fallaron los cálculos después de mi primer encuentro con Quinn (hace una pausa para tomar valor y decir lo que faltaba de su discurso) también les quiero informar que este bebé, yo lo voy a criar sola, no quiero atar a Quinn, ella tiene que cumplir sus sueños, así como también yo en Nueva York, por eso quería consultar con ustedes, que llegado el momento en que yo dé a luz a mi hijo, si podrían mudarse conmigo, para que me puedan ayudar, porque sé que no podre sin la ayuda de ustedes, espero haber contestado sus posibles preguntas, si tienen más dudas, pregúntenme, por favor.

Los hombres no podían ni hablar, estaban completamente en shock por la noticia, que aún seguían procesando.

L: que pasara si dentro de unos años, Quinn se entera de que tuvo un hijo contigo y tú no le dijiste? (Leroy fue el primero en romper el silencio)

R: no se va a enterar, porque ella se va a Europa y no piensa volver, no quiero que se quede por un mal cálculo mío, no entraba dentro de nuestros planes un embarazo, así que yo me hare cargo de mi hijo y a ella la dejare ir.

H: veo que ya has tomado la decisión, pero que harás con NYADA hija?

R: voy a ir a la escuela, voy a cambiar algunas materias de mi horario, para que no haga esfuerzo en este primer año, según las fechas que me dio el Doctor, el nacimiento del bebé es en vacaciones de primavera, y quería saber si puedo contar con ustedes desde el nacimiento de su nieto? Si pueden irse a vivir conmigo cuando nazca mi bebé?

Sus padres se acercaron a la morena y la envolvieron en sus brazos

L: no tienes por qué preguntar eso, sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros, al igual que nuestro nieto siempre contara con nosotros también, verdad cariño? (le pregunta a su esposo que había comenzado a llorar)

R: por qué lloras papi? (pregunta la pequeña preocupada)

H: porque aún estoy muy joven para ser abuelo! (dice completamente dramático, ya saben de quien lo saco la diva, verdad?)

L: serás el abuelo más joven y atractivo que hay en el planeta cariño (lo anima su esposo)

H: lo se amor (algo modesto el señor no?) la verdad me alivia que nuestro nieto sea hijo de Quinn y no de Flipper, al menos sabemos que va ser completamente hermoso, te lo imaginas Leroy, un o una mini Rachel pero en rubio? Y con esos hermosos ojos verdes? O un morenito pero igual a Quinn y también con sus ojos verdes? Sera completamente hermoso nuestro nieto (dice completamente ilusionado y creando las imágenes en su cabeza, imaginando a su nieto)

R: yo quiero que sea idéntico o idéntica a Quinn, con su mismo color de ojos, su nariz, el cabello rubio, la piel blanca casi pálida, quiero que sea un clon de ella

L: sea como sea, sé que será hermoso ese bebé (dice mirando directamente a su hija) bueno, pues, muchas noticias y emociones por este día, creo que todos estamos cansados así que vamos a descansar (se acerca a su hija y le da un dulce beso en la frente) te quiero, mi amor, y no te preocupes de nada, sabes que siempre estaremos para apoyarte (le deposita otro beso en la frente y se dirige a su habitación)

* * *

bueno aqui otro capi, lamento informar que actualizare hasta dentro de un par de semanas, la razon es porque la uni me esta matando, ando en temporada de examenes y es demaciado estres, espero me comprendan, tambien les quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer y dejar comentarios, a todos gracias, asi que sin mas que decir nos leemos pronto, bye.


End file.
